Se busca compañero de piso
by AliShadow
Summary: Bella y Rosalie se ven en la obligación de encontrar una nueva persona con la que compartir piso, si no quieren perderlo. Su problema llega cuando tres apuestos chicos piden el sitio vacante. ¿A cual elegirán? Todos Humanos!
1. Tenemos un problema

**Lo de siempre: Personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Trama mía :)**

* * *

**Se busca compañero de piso**

**1. Tenemos un problema**

* * *

_—_¡Tengo una noticia que daros!

Oh, oh. Eso no podía ser nada bueno.

Antes de empezar a relatar aquella conversación, sería mejor que me presente. Me llamo Isabella Swan, aunque todos aquellos que me conocen me llaman Bella. Estudio Literatura en la universidad de Washington, junto con mis amigas Alice y Rosalie, quienes estudiaban Diseño y Derecho, respectivamente. Cuando entramos en la universidad, nos alquilamos un piso que estaba cerca del campus y nos salía a muy buen precio. Estábamos muy contentas de aquel piso. Sin embargo, Alice nos ocasionó un problema, aquel día.

Había llegado a casa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Rosalie y yo estábamos sentadas en el sofá, comiendo palomitas y viendo una película, la cual tuvimos que parar, ya que vimos que Alice quería hablar con nosotras. Lo sabíamos porque no paraba de suspirar, esa era su señal de "¡chicas, tengo que contaros algo!" Y esta vez, no fue diferente.

_—_¿Qué pasa, Ali?– le preguntó Rose, con cautela.

Alice se incorporó un poco en el sillón, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro:

_—_Bien sabéis que Jasper y yo llevamos casi cuatro años saliendo –Rose y yo asentimos como autómatas. Jasper y Alice llevaban saliendo incluso antes de entrar en la universidad. Se habían conocido gracias a Rose, que era la hermana gemela de Jasper- pues hoy es nuestro cuarto aniversario…¡Y me ha pedido que me vaya a vivir con él!

Las tres gritamos emocionadas, ante tal petición. Rose y yo abrazamos a Alice, que reía sin parar.

_—_¡Eso es un gran paso! –la felicitó Rose- ¡Nos alegramos mucho por ti!

_—_¡Qué suerte tienes, Alie! –me hice la envidiosa un poco, lo que hizo que ella aún riese más.

_—_Chicas, de verdad que lo siento mucho –paró de reír, mirándonos seriamente- pero cómo es lógico, he aceptado.

_—_¿Y por qué te disculpas? ¡Es una gran noticia! –dijo Rose, sonriendo.

_—_Por dejaros tiradas. ¿Cómo pagaréis el piso?

La sonrisa de Rose y la mía se borraron al acto de nuestros rostros, al mismo tiempo que cruzábamos una mirada. Cómo bien se puede comprobar, en lo último en que habíamos pensado Rosalie y yo era en el apartamento.

Le dijimos a Alice que se fuera sin problemas. Ya nos apañaríamos las dos de alguna manera, y no queríamos que nuestra amiga déjase pasar una oportunidad cómo aquella. El día antes de que Alice se mudase, fuimos las tres a hablar con la señora Smith, la que nos arrendaba el piso. Era una mujer mayor, bastante afable, aunque tuviese cómo compañeros de casa a cinco gatos.

_—_¡Hola chicas! Qué bien veros por aquí, pasad –nos sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que entrásemos en su hogar Nos condujo a su salón, dónde nos sentamos en el sofá, mientras ella iba a por un poco de té y galletas.

Alice se removía inquieta entre Rose y yo. Cuando le preguntamos al respecto, nos respondió:

_—_No sé si deberíamos comer lo que nos dé…¡ni siquiera sé si deberíamos sentarnos aquí! Esta vieja está algo loca…

_—_Ali, sé más respetuosa –la regañé, aunque pensaba que algo de razón tenía.

Ella resopló, pero no se calmó. Rosalie y yo intercambiamos una divertida mirada. La señora Smith regresó con una bandeja con cuatro tazas de té y un plato de galletas, la cual dejó sobre la pequeña mesa de café que había delante del sofá. Ella se sentó en un sillón viejo y algo roído de color rojo, y nos sonrió de nuevo.

_—_¿A que se debe el placer de vuestra visita?

_—_Verá, señora Smith, -empezó a decir Alice, seriamente- mi novio me ha ofrecido mudarme a su apartamento, y he aceptado.

_—_¡Oh, eso es maravilloso! –se alegró la anciana, antes de fruncir el ceño- pero eso deja a mi piso con dos personas.

_—_De eso queríamos hablarle –intervine- ¿podría dejárnoslo por el mismo precio a Rosalie y a mí? No nos importa pagar un poco más.

La señora Smith nos miró, pensativa, antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

_—_De hecho, cielos, me temo que eso no puede ser. No estoy pasando un buen momento económico, e iba a deciros que si no os importaría pagar un poco más. Y no creo que dos personas solas puedan pagarlo.

Mis amigas y yo intercambiamos una mirada preocupada.

_—_¿Y qué podemos hacer? ¡No queremos cambiar de piso! –exclamó Rose, desolada. Le habíamos cogido mucho cariño a ese pisito, y por nada del mundo lo íbamos a cambiar. De eso estaba completamente segura.

_—_¿No tenéis a nadie que pueda vivir con vosotras? –preguntó la señora Smith.

_—_Durante esta época del año, ya tienen todos apartamento –murmuré.

_—_Es cierto…pero no tenéis otro remedio. Os daré un mes para encontrar un nuevo inquilino. Sino, chicas, sintiéndolo mucho, tendré que alquilarlo a otro grupo que está interesado en él –suspiró de forma dramática y entonces entendimos que no era que estuviese pasando un mal momento. ¡Era que tenía una oferta mejor!

_—_No lo dude, señora Smith –dije, seriamente- encontraremos a esa persona que pague la tercera parte.

Ella asintió y luego nos acompañó hacia la puerta, cuando nos excusamos diciendo que debíamos irnos. Ni siquiera probamos el té o las galletas, de lo enfadadas que estábamos.

_—_Esa vieja bruja –escupió Rose, mientras caminábamos hasta casa- ¡Llevamos en ese piso casi tres años y piensa cambiarnos por una panda de niños ricos!

_—_Así es la vida –suspiró Alice- la gente solo mira por el dinero en esta vida.

_—_¿Y qué podemos hacer? ¡Ya todos tienen lugar donde vivir! ¿Dónde encontraréis a alguien que busque piso?

_—_Calma, calma –intenté tranquilizarla- podremos anuncios en el periódico y en la universidad. Alguien habrá que busque piso.

Rosalie me miró como si tuviese tres cabezas.

_—_No hay nadie que busque piso a estas alturas de curso.

_—_Y no lo haremos –le pasé un brazo por los hombros, dándole un apretón. Alice también se unió a nuestro abrazo.

_—_¡Claro que sí! No desesperes Rose. Además, tengo un buen presentimiento.

Rose y yo miramos a nuestra pequeña amiga, sonriendo. Sabíamos lo que significaba que tuviera un presentimiento, nuestra amiga era algo bruja. Pero a pesar de todo, no nos iban a tirar de ese piso, no señor. Encontraríamos a alguien aunque tuviésemos que buscar en Indochina.

.

.

Alice se había mudado al apartamento de Jasper hacía una semana, aunque había venido muy a menudo a su antiguo piso. Con su ayuda y con la de su novio, Rose y yo habíamos colgado carteles preguntando por gente que buscase un apartamento. No había llamado nadie durante aquella semana e intentábamos no desesperarnos, sin demasiado éxito. Aquel día Rose se había quedado en la biblioteca de su facultad, ya que tenía que terminar un trabajo, y yo me encontraba en mi habitación escuchando música y leyendo mi manoseado volumen de _Cumbres borrascosas_, mi libro favorito, cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar. Lo cogí, sin despegar la vista del libro, y sin mirar así quién llamaba.

_—_¿Diga?

_—_Hola, llamaba por el piso…-dijo una voz masculina, similar al terciopelo, al otro lado de la línea.

_—_Sí-sí…-balbuceé.

_—_¿Aún está disponible? –preguntó, ahora con un deje divertido en su voz.

Al escuchar esto reaccioné. ¿Qué le parecía tan divertido?

_—_Sí, eres el primero en llamar –dije secamente.

_—_¿Podría pasar a verlo ahora? Estoy cerca de la dirección que señala el papel…

_—_Claro. Aquí estaré.

Y dicho esto colgué. Sin embargo de inmediato me maldije por ser tan despistada. ¡No le había preguntado el nombre! Bien, era realmente eficiente cuando me ponía nerviosa.

La puerta principal se abrió en aquel momento, dejando pasar a dos personas que hablaban. Reconocí la voz de Rosalie, seguida de otra masculina. Pensé que el chico que terminaba de llamar se habría encontrado con ella en el ascensor, pero me di cuenta de que aquella voz masculina no tenía aquel tono aterciopelado.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la entrada, para encontrarme con Rose, riendo junto a un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos azules. Y al igual que ella, también parecía un modelo. Carraspeé, llamando su atención y los dos pusieron su atención en mí.

_—_¡Bella! –exclamó Rose, acercándose a mí, seguida del chico- este es Royce King. Viene a mi clase, y me ha preguntado por el piso.

_—_Oh –fue mi inteligente contestación- encantada de conocerte.

_—_Igualmente –dijo él, con una arrebatadora sonrisa.

Rose sonrió e iba a decir algo, pero antes la interrumpí:

_—_Enséñale el piso tú, Rose. Tengo que hacer una llamada –me excusé rápidamente y me metí en mi habitación. Iba a llamar al chico a partir del número en que él me había llamado, cuando el timbre de la puerta me lo impidió.

_—_¡Bella, ve tú por favor! –escuché que decía Rose desde el salón.

Resoplé y aún con el móvil en la mano me dirigí a abrir la puerta, pensando en que seguramente sería Alice que se habría dejado la llave del piso en su casa. Cuando abrí la puerta de un tirón, me quedé estática, al encontrarme con un chico alto, de piel trigueña, ojos negros como el carbón, al igual que su pelo, y musculoso. Muy musculoso. ¡Estaba buenísimo!

_—_¿Este es el piso que se alquila? –sonrió, enseñando sus blanquecinos dientes.

Asentí, cómo una autómata. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

_—_¿Y aún está disponible? –preguntó.

_—_Sí, sí…-¡por fin encontré mi voz!- aunque ahora mismo hay otro chico visitándolo.

_—_Bueno, pues si no es molestia, seremos dos.

_—_Claro –le devolví la sonrisa y le invité a pasar.

_—_Por cierto, me llamo Jacob Black.

_—_Bella Swan –me ruboricé, cuando me miró directamente a los ojos.

Le invité a pasar al salón, que Rose y Royce habían abandonado ya y se encontraban en la cocina. Jacob lo miraba todo con atención, realmente interesado.

_—_¿Qué te parece? –le pregunté, impaciente, al ver que no decía nada.

_—_El salón es amplio y está muy bien –respondió, sonriendo en todo momento.

Me alegré al escuchar aquello. Iba a invitarle a visitar otra habitación, cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

_—_Disculpa –Jacob hizo un gesto con la cabeza, diciendo que me esperaba allí.

Me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta y volví a abrirla de tirón. Y esta vez, fue mejor que la anterior, al encontrarme con dos esmeraldas que me miraban fijamente.

_—_¿Eres la chica con la que he hablado por teléfono? –preguntó aquel chico, con voz aterciopelada.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Delante de mí se encontraba un chico, más o menos de mi edad, de cabellos de color del cobre, de facciones perfectas, piel pálida que resaltaba sus ojos verdes.

Esto debería ser una broma, sin duda alguna. ¿Tres hombres perfectos que venían a pedir la plaza vacante de nuestro apartamento? O era mi día de suerte, o el de los inocentes.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Esta idea fue la que ganó la encuesta y aquí la tenéis :) Espero que os haya gustado esta clase de introducción, si es así, os agradecería que me lo hiciéseis saber...ya me entendéis ;) **

**Aclarar para aquellas que se acuerden, que en un principio las que alquilaban el piso eran Alice y Bella. Cambié a Alice por Rosalie porque al poner a Royce se me han ocurrido más ideas ^^ Emmett tardará unos cuantos capitulos en salir aún, para las qu pregunten :) **

**Supongo que no he dejado más dudas al respecto...no sé xD**

**¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**Un beso,**

_Ali._


	2. Última oportunidad

****

Personajes de Meyer, trama mía :D

* * *

**Se busca compañero de piso**

**2. Última oportunidad**

* * *

**POV Edward**

Piqué tres veces a la puerta, antes de que me abrieran. Aunque lo que vi dentro del apartamento me descolocó un poco.

_—_¿Y estas cajas? –pregunté, entrando en el apartamento de mi mejor amigo.

Jasper cerró la puerta después de que entrase y suspiró.

_—_Ed, hoy se muda Alice a casa, ¿recuerdas?

_—_¿Era hoy? –pregunté- creía que era la semana que viene.

_—_Nop –Jazz sonrió, antes de hacer el famoso comentario- las neuronas se te morirán de tanto pensar en…

_—_Ya, cállate –repuse, enviándole una mirada envenenada.

Él se largó a reír, mientras iba a sentarse en uno de los sillones del sofá.

_—_¿A qué hora vendrá Alice?

_—_En un rato –sonrió Jasper, con aquella mirada soñadora que siempre mostraba cuando pensaba en su novia.

Esta vez fue mi turno de tomarle el pelo.

_—_¿Quién piensa ahora?

Como respuesta, mi maduro amigo me lanzó un cojín, que yo esquivé. Empezamos a jugar a la Xbox, cosa por la que había ido allí, hasta que Alice llegó.

_—_¡Jazzy! –gritó, tan solo abrir la puerta.

Jasper enrojeció ante el apodo y yo no pude evitar carcajearme.

_—_¡Ui! –exclamó Alice, al entrar en el salón- ¡pero si es mi novio y el mejor amigo de mi novio! Gracias por la ayuda, por cierto.

Jasper rápidamente se levantó, y tras darle un beso a Alice, la ayudó con el equipaje. Ayudamos a Alice con las tres maletas que llevaba y las dejamos en la habitación que ahora compartiría con mi amigo.

_—_Así que…¿Rosalie y Bella se han quedado solas en el piso? –pregunté, intentando que mi voz no temblase al pronunciar el último nombre.

_—_De momento –suspiró Alice- están buscando compañero de piso –de repente me miró, frunciendo el ceño- ¡Oh! –su expresión pasó a ser una que no advertía nada bueno. Algo se le había ocurrido al duende- ¡¿Por qué no te mudas allí?

_¡¿Qué?_ Abrí los ojos de forma desmesurada. ¡¿Estaba loca?

_—_Así estarías cerca de Bella y podrías ganártela –me guiñó un ojo al terminar de hablar.

_Como si aquello fuera tan fácil…_

_— _No puedo, Ali –suspiré, sentándome en el borde de la cama que compartían Jasper y ella.

_— _¿Por qué no? –preguntó ahora Jasper, cruzándose de brazos.

_— _¿Me presento allí y les pido por favor que me dejen quedarme? ¡Bella ni siquiera sabe que existo!

_— _Porque tú no quieres –dijo Alice, sentándose a mi lado- ¡no dejes perder esta oportunidad!

_— _Nunca he tenido oportunidades de…

_— _No digas que no. Te la has encontrado miles de veces en el campus –me recordó Jasper- en el Starbucks de enfrente de su casa, en…

_—_¡Vale la he visto muchas veces, captado! –resoplé.

Alice sonrió, satisfecha y luego se sitúo delante de mí me cogió por los hombros.

_— _Ahora, me harás caso en todo lo que te diga, ¿entendido? –asentí y ella me tendió su móvil- ahí tienes el número de Bella. Quiero que te lo apuntes y la llames para pedirle que te enseñe el piso.

_— _Claro –rodé los ojos, pero ella me envió una mirada fulminante, a lo que terminé aceptando.

Guardé el número de Bella en mi móvil, con tristeza. Era verdad que me alegraba tener su móvil, pero hubiese preferido que me lo diese ella por voluntad propia y no haberlo de conseguir por terceras personas.

Alice me pidió que llamase cuanto antes, pero no era tan sencillo. Yo no me atrevía a llamar. Tenía que prepararme mentalmente para poder hablar con Bella por teléfono.

Me encontraba delante del espejo del cuarto de baño del piso que mis padres nos habían comprado a Emmett, mi hermano, y a mí. Mi hermano se encontraba en Nueva York, de viaje, y yo estaba estudiando Medicina. Me había alegrado tener el apartamento para mi solo, pero pensar que podría llegar a vivir con Bella me alegraba mucho más.

Suspiré, pensando en ella, una vez más.

Mi enamoramiento por aquella joven de ojos achocolatados venía desde hacia años. Para ser exactos, desde hacía tres años, desde el primer curso de carrera. La había conocido –o mejor dicho, visto- gracias a Jasper, que era el novio de Alice, una de sus mejores amigas. Jasper y yo nos habíamos hecho amigos en la biblioteca. Él estudiaba Historia y se pasaba gran parte del día en la biblioteca haciendo trabajos. Casualmente nos sentábamos siempre por los mismos sitios, y al final, entablamos amistad.

El día en que vi por primera vez a Bella, estábamos Jasper y yo sentados en un banco, esperando a Alice. Vi a unos compañeros de clase y fui a saludar, y cuando me giré para regresar, fue cuando mi mirada se posó sobre ella. Recuerdo que mi garganta se seco y mi corazón empezó a latir de forma desenfrenada. Era la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto. Un sudor frío me invadió cuando vi que ella y la chica que iba con ella –y en ese momento me fijé en que era Alice- se acercaban hacia donde estaba Jasper, que se levantó y saludó con un beso a su novia y con una sonrisa al ángel que me había robado el corazón sin saberlo. Ella se despidió entonces de mis dos amigos. Algo que le dijo Alice la hizo reír, y fue la primera vez que escuché su risa. Era la risa más preciosa que jamás hubiese escuchado. Me quedé embobado, viendo su expresión al sonreír, haciéndola aún más hermosa si pudiese ser posible. Ella se alejó de Alice y Jasper y se dirigió al edificio que era la Facultad de Filología.

A partir de ese día, mi mente tan solo podía pensar en ella. Jasper y Alice sabían lo que me ocurría, y todo lo que sabía de Bella lo sabía por Alice, quien me contó que Bella tenía mi misma edad, que estudiaba Literatura y que era su mejor amiga. También por las cosas que me contaba sabía que era la persona más amable, comprensiva e inteligente que jamás hubiese conocido, aunque ella no supiese de mi existencia.

Había tenido oportunidades para presentarme, pero siempre me había echado atrás, por miedo al rechazo. Pero sabía que mis amigos tenían razón. Si no daba el paso ahora, nunca lo daría, y Bella se iría. Así que me dije a mí mismo que la llamaría, preguntando por el piso.

Intenté llamarla algunas veces, pero mi dedo siempre pulsaba el botón de colgar antes de que sonaran los pitidos. Sin embargo, un día tuve que llamar o supe que me robarían el apartamento.

Bella y su compañera de piso habían repartido papeles por la facultad, informando de la plaza vacante de su apartamento. Ese día, al salir de clases, cerca de la cafetería vi a dos chicos leyendo el papel.

_—_¡Es el apartamento de Bella Swan!

Me giré de golpe, para ver que se trataba dos chicos altos, uno más moreno que el otro, pero los dos con el mismo pelo negro azabache.

_—_¡Es tu oportunidad, Jake! –dijo el mismo chico que antes.

_—_¡¿Quieres bajar la voz, Paul? –inquirió el otro chico, aunque sonriente- hoy mismo iré al apartamento a ver si puedo conseguirlo.

¡¿Cómo? ¡Dios debía odiarme! ¿En serio tenía un rival y tenía el mismo plan que yo? Con mi suerte, sí.

Pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Salí rápidamente de allí y me senté debajo de un árbol del campus, y sin pensar siquiera lo que hacía, llamé al teléfono móvil de Bella. Tardó tres pitidos en responder:

_—_¿Diga?

Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado cuando escuché su voz. Aún así intenté serenarme.

_—_Hola, llamaba por el piso…

_— _Sí-sí…-escuché como balbuceaba. No pude evitar sonreír. ¿Mi voz la había puesto así?

_— _¿Aún está disponible? –pregunté.

_— _Sí, eres el primero en llamar –dijo.

_— _¿Podría pasar a verlo ahora? Estoy cerca de la dirección que señala el papel…

_—_Claro. Aquí estaré.

Y colgó.

Aún no podía creerme que hubiese hablado con Bella. ¡Había hablado con ella!

Rápidamente corrí hacía el apartamento de Jasper, que no se encontraba muy lejos. Fue Alice la que abrió y me miró extrañada, al ver la sonrisa que había plasmada en mi rostro.

_— _¿Te ha tocado la lotería? –preguntó Jasper, cuando entré en el comedor.

_— _He hablado con Bella. Ahora iré a ver el piso.

_— _¡Hombre, por fin! –exclamó Alice, abrazándome- ¡Mucha suerte! ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te he dicho para que...?

_— _Conozco todos sus gustos, Ali –le guiñé un ojo y ella sonrió de una forma que me hizo estremecer. ¿Qué se le estaría pasando por la cabeza a la pequeña duende?

_— _¡Tengo que arreglarte!

Oh, Dios mío, ¡No!

_— _Alice, tengo que ir ya. Hay otro que está interesado en el piso…

_— _¡Bah, te lo darán a ti, ya verás! Y sino, hablaré con ellas. ¡Venga, vamos!

Rodé los ojos y dejé que Alice me cambiase de chaqueta y de camisa. Al menos mis pantalones pasaron la inspección. Yo en cambio tan solo pensaba en que en poco rato podría estar al lado de Bella, hablando cara a cara con ella.

Cuando por fin el duende me dejó ir, tanto ella como Jasper me desearon suerte. Respirando hondo, me dirigí a casa de Bella. A penas divisé el edificio, empecé a ponerme nervioso. ¿Y si el otro chico se había adelantado? ¿Y si no les gustaba como compañero y me rechazaban la plaza? ¿Y si…?

Con tantos " Y si…" en mi cabeza, me planté delante de la puerta del apartamento.

_No te eches atrás ahora, Cullen_, pensó mi mente.

Y con un suspiro de resignación, toqué el timbre. Tardaron poco en abrir la puerta, y una sonrisa se instaló en mis labios cuando vi que quién había abierto era Bella.

Sus ojos se ampliaron al verme, pero pude apreciar que un brillo brillaba en ellos, cosa que me alegró en sobremanera.

_—_¿Eres la chica con la que he hablado por teléfono? –pregunté, para mantener la fachada.

Ella asintió y rápidamente me dio la mano.

_— _Soy Bella Swan.

_Ya lo sé_, pensé.

_— _Edward Cullen –y cuando mi mano tocó la suya, una corriente eléctrica me subió por el brazo.

Retiré la mano al mismo tiempo que ella, que tenía el ceño fruncido. Me pregunté si lo habría sentido también.

_— _Un gusto –sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Me dejó pasar y mientras lo hacía, me comentó- verás, hay dos chicos ahora mismo viendo el piso.

Y cuando me guió al salón, vi al chico que había visto en la universidad esa mañana. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los míos, fulminándome con la mirada, que yo le devolví de la misma manera.

Vaya se me había adelantado, pero no por mucho.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Siento mucho el retraso, como habéis visto es un capítulo largo, tratándose de mí jajajaja**

**Espero que os haya compensado la espera ^^ ¡Muchisimas gracias por los reviews! Jejeje me alegro mucho de que os guste :D**

**No tengo mucho tiempo porque me tengo que ir a estudiar :( intentaré actualizar pronto, aunque siendo el viernes cuando me voy a la playa a vivir y por lo tanto me quedo sin internet, un poco dificil lo veo jaja**

**¡Un beso guapas!**

_Ali. _


	3. Guía turística por el apartamento

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es invención de mi loca mente :)**

* * *

**Se busca compañero de piso**

**3. Guía turística por el apartamento**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Decidí esperar en el salón con Jacob y Edward hasta que Rosalie terminase de enseñar el piso a Royce. Desde un primer momento, se había establecido un ambiente un tanto tenso entre los chicos.

_—_Eh, podéis sentaros si queréis –dije, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá. Jacob se sentó en el sillón, y Edward a mi lado. Mi mirada se posó en mis pies, y sentía como los dos esperaban a que yo dijese algo. Respirando hondo, miré a uno y a otro- ¿por qué estáis interesados en ocupar el sitio vacante?

Los dos parecieron algo sorprendidos cuando les hice aquella pregunta, sin embargo, fue Jacob el primero en responder:

_—_Vivo con dos amigos bastante desordenados. Había pensado que vivir con dos chicas sería más cómodo –sonrió ampliamente, y le devolví el gesto, pero algo forzado. Su explicación no me había terminado de convencer. Miré a Edward, esperando que él respondiera. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los míos, cosa que me hizo sonrojar, para mi vergüenza.

_—_Mi hermano es arquitecto, y necesita mucho espacio. Solo vivimos él y yo, por lo que no es un piso demasiado grande, y había decidido mudarme para que pudiera trabajar mejor. Llevo ya algunas semanas buscando piso, aunque no me ha gustado ninguno, aún –me sonrió tímidamente, y yo parpadeé, mientras una sonrisa sincera se formaba en mis labios.

Un carraspeo por parte de Jacob me hizo despegar la mirada de Edward, de mala gana.

_—_Yo también vivo en un piso pequeño –añadió.

Parpadeé, algo confundida por ello. ¿Y eso a qué venía?

_—_Em…vale.

Escuché una tos proveniente de Edward, aunque parecía que estuviese escondiendo una risa. En aquel momento, apareció Rose con Royce en el salón. Levanté una ceja, cuando vi como él sonreía y ella reía de forma coqueta.

_—_Royce se va ya –me informó Rose.

_—_¿Te ha gustado el piso? –le pregunté por cortesía.

_—_Mucho –respondió, dirigiendo su vista hacia Rose, que volvió a reír de aquella manera tan tonta. Me apunté el tener una buena charla después con ella.

Rosalie acompañó a Royce a la puerta, mientras yo me levantaba para enseñar por fin el piso a los chicos. Iba a decirles que me siguieran, cuando Rose apareció de nuevo, con una sonrisa que yo conocía muy bien; era la misma sonrisa que Alice hacía cuando tramaba algo. Algo que no era bueno. Decidí pasarlo por alto, e hice las presentaciones.

_—_¡Bien! ¿De quién hago ahora de guía? –exclamó, cuando terminé de hablar.

_—_¿Cómo? –pregunté, algo desconcertada.

_—_Te voy a ayudar, claro. Yo enseño el piso a uno y tú a otro –me guiñó un ojo y acto seguido se giró hacia los chicos, y señalando a Jacob, añadió- tú mismo, venga.

_—_Pero…

Rosalie no le dio tiempo a protestar, ya que lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó hacia la cocina. Crucé una mirada con Edward, que parecía tan descolocado como yo. Bueno, puede que un poco más.

_—_¿Es esto normal?

Me sorprendió el hecho de que tuve miedo de que se hubiera asustado y ya no estuviera interesado en el apartamento. Sin embargo, me recompuse de inmediato y dije, con una divertida sonrisa:

_—_¿Es que acaso te asusta Rose?

Él dirigió su mirada esmeralda hacia mí, y formando una sonrisa torcida que me dejó sin aliento, dijo:

_—_Para nada.

Algo deslumbrada por aquella sonrisa, le pedí que me acompañara al otro lado del piso. Empezaría enseñándole las habitaciones, ya que sería más cómodo también para Rose, que se encontraba enseñando la cocina a Jacob.

_—_Esta es la habitación de Rose y esta la mía –señalé las puertas cerradas, no queriendo invadir nuestra privacidad.

_—_¿No puedo verlas?

Le miré, arqueando una ceja, y el rió.

_—_Es solo para asegurarme que sois unas personas normales. ¿Y si tenéis cadáveres ahí dentro?

Era obvio que estaba bromeando, así que decidí seguirle el juego.

_—_Tranquilo, están a buen recaudo. Pero te prevengo, son todos de personas que han fisgoneado en nuestras habitaciones.

Edward hizo una mueca, ante la que no pude evitar reír, mientras abría la puerta de la que sería su habitación si finalmente se quedaba a vivir con nosotras.

_—_¿Sabes? Como que ya no tengo tanta curiosidad –miró la habitación vacía con detenimiento, y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios- me gusta.

_—_No es gran cosa –me encogí de hombros.

_—_Para mí es perfecta –me guiñó un ojo y de nuevo, sentí aquel calor tan característico y traidor en mis mejillas.

Le seguí enseñando la casa, entre bromas y comentarios sobre nosotros. Tampoco pudimos hablar demasiado, ya que el piso tampoco era tan grande. En un momento dado, nos cruzamos con Rose y Jacob. Ellos terminaron el recorrido antes, y Jacob vino a despedirse. Rosalie y yo le dijimos que ya le llamaríamos para informarle de si se había quedado con la plaza o no. Antes de marcharse me guiñó un ojo, pero yo dirigí de nuevo mi atención hacia Edward, que miraba seriamente el lugar por donde Jacob había desaparecido.

Rosalie se fue al salón, mientras yo terminaba de enseñar el piso a Edward. Una vez terminamos, fuimos con Rose, que nos miraba con una sonrisa.

_—_Bueno, ¿vendrías a vivir con nosotras? –le preguntó a Edward, que asintió.

_—_Parece muy cómodo, y esta cerca de mi facultad.

_—_¿Qué estudias? –pregunté, maldiciéndome por ser tan tonta y no habérselo preguntado aún.

_—_Medicina.

Mi rostro debió de mostrar mi sorpresa, ya que Rosalie profirió una risita. Edward frunció el ceño, antes de preguntar que qué ocurría.

_—_Bella estudia Literatura –le explicó mi amiga- es decir, está al lado de tu facultad.

_—_¿Y como es que no nos hemos visto nunca? –se preguntó, tan desconcertado como yo.

_—_Cosas que pasan –respondí, con una sonrisa conciliadora.

_—_Eso será –suspiró y se miró el reloj- será mejor que me vaya, tengo que terminar un trabajo. ¿Cuándo tomaréis una decisión?

_—_Mañana mismo te llamo –dije de inmediato. Rosalie me miró, arqueando una ceja, pero Edward me volvió a sonreír.

_—_Pues esperaré ansioso la llamada. Adiós Rosalie, un placer conocerte a ti también.

_—_Igualmente –dijo ella.

Acompañé a Edward a la puerta, y antes de que pudiera yo decir nada, me cogió una mano y depositó un suave beso en ella. Al instante, sentí un suave cosquilleo en el lugar donde sus labios habían tocado mi piel.

_—_Adiós, Bella.

_—_A-Adiós –balbuceé, aún en estado de shock por el gesto.

Él se marchó, con una sonrisa torcida adornando su rostro. Y yo cerré la puerta, con el rostro similar a un farolito de Navidad. Rosalie rió alegremente cuando me vio entrar en el salón, para acto seguido sentarme en el sofá y taparme la cara con uno de los cojines.

_—_¿Qué ha hecho ese galán para que tu cara se parezca a una gamba?

Le pegué un manotazo, cosa que la hizo reír aún más.

_—_Me ha dado un beso en la mano –susurré, pero ella igualmente me escuchó.

_—_¡Ooooh! ¡Bells, llámale y dile que el puesto es suyo!

La miré de inmediato, con el ceño fruncido.

_—_¿Y Royce y Jacob?

Rosalie hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia.

_—_Con Royce ya tengo una cita –y de nuevo estaba esa sonrisa tonta en sus labios- y Jacob…A ver, ¿qué motivo te han dado para querer esta plaza?

Le conté lo que me habían explicado, al igual que lo que yo había pensado.

_—_La excusa de Jacob no es muy fiable, no. Royce directamente me ha dicho que porque quería vivir más cerca de mí….en mi opinión, es Edward el candidato más idóneo.

_—_Pero…no le conocemos.

_—_A mí me transmite confianza, y sé que a ti también. ¡Pero si lo estás deseando!

Volví a ruborizarme, pero esta vez no pude evitar sonreír. Era verdad, quería que Edward viniera a ocupar la plaza vacante, era inútil negarlo, como bien decía Rose.

* * *

**¡Holaa!**

**No tengo perdón de Dios...¡más de un año sin actualizar! Merezco morir xD lo siento mucho, la inspiración se me fue muy lejos...pero volvió, gracias al cielo, al menos en esta historia :D**

**Si aun queda alguien por ahí, me alegraría infinitamente que me lo hiciese saber por un review...así actualizaria antes :D prometo no tardar un año, es más, tengo el siguiente capi preparado para el lunes jaja **

**Espero que os haya gustado este capi ;) **

**¡Un beso y nos leemos pronto!**

_Ali._


	4. Anuncio

**Esta historia me pertenece, pero no sus personajes. Estos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer :)**

* * *

**Se busca compañero de piso**

**4. Anuncio**

* * *

**POV Edward**

Una vez salí del edificio, reprimí las ganas de correr hacia casa de Jasper, dando saltos de alegría. Me sentía eufórico, tanto, que solo quería pararme en medio de la acera y gritarle al mundo lo feliz que era en aquellos instantes. Aún así, reprimí aquella euforia, la cual tan solo estaba reflejada en la gran sonrisa de mi rostro.

Aún no podía creerme que, tras tantos años, por fin había hablado con _ella_.

Llamé al timbre varias veces seguidas, hasta que Jasper abrió la puerta, con gesto algo enfadado.

_—_Con una vez había suficiente…

_—_¡Cuéntamelo todo! –le interrumpió Alice, apareciendo por detrás y tan eufórica como yo.

Me dejaron espacio para pasar, y Alice me arrastró literalmente hacia el salón, mientras Jasper nos seguía, intentando aguantar la risa al ver a su novia tan emocionada.

Una vez sentados en el sofá, les expliqué desde que había visto a Jacob esa mañana hasta que había salido del apartamento de Bella y Rosalie. Alice y Jasper me escucharon, sin interrumpirme ni un segundo. Solo cuando terminé, ella soltó un chillido que nos ensordeció a su novio y a mí, para luego abrazarme.

_—_¡Le gustas, seguro!

_—_¿Tu crees, Ali?

Ella se separó de mí y fue a sentarse en el regazo de Jasper, que tenía al lado el teléfono, el cual cogió y empezó a marcar un número, mientras decía:

_—_No lo creo, lo sé. Bella suele sonrojarse, pero no tantas veces seguidas. Y a propósito, Rose lo sabe.

Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, esperando a que le respondiesen. Jasper y yo intercambiamos una mirada un tanto confusa.

_—_¿Qué sabe? –pregunté.

_—_Que Bella te gusta…¡Hola, Bells! ¿Qué tal?

Quedé en estado de shock, mientras Alice seguía parloteando alegremente con la chica que me quitaba el sueño por las noches.

_—_¡¿Ah, sí? ¡Eso es fantástico! –me guiñó un ojo, y yo enarqué una ceja- ¿y es guapo? –al escuchar la respuesta, rió armoniosamente y añadió- ¡A qué esperas a llamarle! Los otros pueden esperar, total, si les vais a decir que no…-de repente calló y mientras Bella decía algo, Alice palideció, pero de inmediato se recompuso- oh, pues es que…¡he hablado antes con Rose y ella me lo ha contado! –Bella le dijo algo más, y una sonrisa se puso en los labios de Alice- bien, hablamos luego, ¡un beso muy grande a las dos!

Colgó y me miró con una amplia sonrisa.

_—_Bella va a llamarte en breves.

_—_¿Para?

_—_No sé, no me lo ha dicho –dijo, mirándose las uñas.

_—_Ali, hemos escuchado vuestra conversación –le recordó Jasper.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, pero siguió sin decir nada. Tan solo se levantó y danzó hacia la cocina. Jasper me miró, se encogió de hombros, y fue a seguirla. Me quedé sentado en el sofá, de repente nervioso. ¿Significaba lo que había escuchado que el puesto era mío? Aún estaba algo ido, cuando noté la vibración en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Rápidamente cogí el móvil, que señalaba que era Bella quién llamaba, y descolgué de inmediato.

_—_¿Si? –dije, intentando sonar tranquilo.

_—_¿Edward? Soy Bella, te llamaba porque, bueno, Rose y yo hemos decidido aceptarte en el apartamento.

_—_¡¿De verdad?

_—_Sí –rió ella al otro lado de la línea.

_—_¡Woah! Muchas gracias, de verdad…

_—_Gracias a ti. Si no fuera por ti nos tendríamos que ir en un mes de aquí.

Esta vez fui yo quién solté una risita nerviosa.

_—_Bueno, ¿y cuando puedo trasladarme?

_—_Cuando mejor te venga. La habitación es toda tuya.

_—_¿Mañana va bien?

_—_Perfecto. ¡Hasta mañana, compi! –y dicho esto, colgó.

Me quedé viendo la pantalla del móvil, por un tiempo indefinido, a pesar de que indicaba que la llamada había terminado hacía tiempo, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

.

.

**POV Bella**

_—_¿Y esa sonrisa?

Me giré para ver a Rosalie, sonriente y apoyada en el respaldo del sofá.

_—_¿Se debe a cierto chico de ojos verdes? –prosiguió.

Me sonrojé y le lancé un cojín, el cual esquivó con facilidad, riendo.

_—_Le he llamado para decirle que el puesto es suyo.

_—_¡Perfecto! ¿Y los otros ya lo saben?

_—_Ya te encargarás tú de Royce.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación. Por el contrario, decidí llamar a Jacob y anunciarle que el puesto era de Edward.

_—_¿Bella?

_—_Hola, Jacob. Llamaba para decirte que ya he hablado con Rosalie…

_—_¿Y ya os habéis decidido? ¡Qué rápidas! –rió.

Supuse que él había creído que le habían elegido, al llamarle tan pronto. Suspiré, y decidí soltarlo de una:

_—_Verás, hemos decidido que sea Edward quien ocupe la plaza.

Al otro lado de la línea solo hubo silencio.

_—_¿Estás ahí…?

_—_¿Edward? –repitió, y noté como su tono era furioso - ¿El chico que ha entrado después que yo?

_—_Sí, lo siento.

Jacob suspiró, y calmó un poco su tono:

_—_Bien…supongo, que nos veremos por ahí.

_—_Claro.

Después de una despedida, colgué. Sin embargo, no me había quedado tranquila. Tenía un presentimiento, y no era bueno.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Rosalie, para hablar con ella, pero escuché como hablaba por teléfono. Por el tono meloso, debería tratarse de Royce o algún otro chico. Había que ver la suerte que tenían mis amigas con los chicos. Alice había encontrado a un chico maravilloso hacia años y todo el mundo sabía que nunca se separarían, al fin y al cabo, eran almas gemelas, se veía a simple vista. Rosalie, por su parte, aún no había encontrado el amor, pero miles de chicos le iban detrás. Eran pocas las veces que Rose no tenía a alguien a su lado. Yo, por mi parte, no tenía una cita desde la secundaria, y esa cita no duró más de una noche, ya que el chico era realmente aburrido. Yo no era bonita, no destacaba como Alice y Rosalie, y era sosa y aburrida, por lo que, no me podía hacer ilusiones con un chico, y menos con alguien como Edward, porque, ¿a quién iba a gustarle?

* * *

**¡Holaaaaaa!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi! jaja no dice mucho, solo digo que ahora se complicará un poco la cosa...jeje**

**Muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias todas las que me habéis dejado review, se agradece un montón :D también a las que habeis agregado la historia a favoritos y alertas :) Creía que me habrías abandonado! jaja**

**Estáis también invitadas a pasaros por mi nuevo fic, que subí el otro día! Será muy cortito, pero espero que os guste si le echáis un vistazo :)**

**¡Un beso y nos leemos pronto!**

_Ali._


	5. Noche de emociones

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mía, blablabla xD**

* * *

**Se busca compañero de piso**

**5. Noche de emociones**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que nuestro nuevo compañero de piso se mudó con nosotras. Realmente habíamos acertado aceptándole. En un principio, tuve miedo de que tuviéramos los típicos problemas de convivencia, pero Edward supo integrarse de una manera espectacular a nuestro modo de vida, que bien le habíamos dejado claro el primer día que había venido a vivir con nosotras.

Por mi parte, estaba encantada.. Era un chico de lo más agradable, y me lo pasaba realmente bien con él. Habíamos quedado un par de veces después de clase para ir a la biblioteca, donde nos estábamos toda la tarde estudiando. Bueno, intentando estudiar más bien, ya que con las sonrisas y miradas cómplices me solía entretener bastante.

Ese día, no había sido diferente. Después de clases, fuimos a la cafetería a comer algo y luego a la biblioteca. De camino, nos encontramos con Jacob, que nos saludó de una manera bastante fría. Me molestó un poco el hecho de que se enfadara solo porque no había obtenido la plaza, y estaba cada vez más orgullosa de la decisión que habíamos tomado Rosalie y yo. A las ocho, Edward y yo recogimos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos de nuevo hacía el apartamento, hablando de la cena, que aquel día me tocaba hacer a mí.

_—_¿Quieres que te ayude? –se ofreció él, con una sonrisa. Sí, esa misma sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aliento.

_—_Oh, no es necesario. Me apaño bien sola.

_—_¿Seguro? Tardaríamos menos, y por tanto, comeríamos antes. No sé tú, pero con tanto estudio me ha entrado hambre.

No fueron sus palabras, sino su mirada de cordero degollado lo que me hizo aceptar la ayuda. Él sonrió con suficiencia, y yo resoplé, por lo que su sonrisa se ensanchó más. Al llegar a casa, no había ni rastro de Rose. Cuando entramos en la cocina nos encontramos con un post-it en la nevera nos avisaba de que había salido a cenar con Royce. Solté un silbido por lo bajo, y Edward me miró confuso.

_—_Parece que se lo está tomando en serio –respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

_—_¿No es de relaciones duraderas?

_—_No, no suele pasar de la segunda cita con un chico –le expliqué, sacando los alimentos necesarios para hacer la cena del frigorífico- pero con este ya lleva tres. Eso quiere decir que le gusta bastante.

_—_La conoces bien –dijo él, sacando los utensilios del armario.

_—_Es una de mis mejores amigas –y con voz autoritaria, añadí- tengo la obligación de saberlo todo de ella.

Edward rió, ante aquel tono, y yo no pude sonreír. Su risa realmente preciosa.

_—_¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo se sabe si te interesa un chico?

Me ruboricé ipso facto, y le miré con los ojos muy abiertos. Edward había formulado aquella pregunta como quién pregunta quien tiempo hace. No me miraba, tan solo seguía organizándolo todo encima de la encimera, por lo que decidí no darle más vueltas. Era solo simple curiosidad, pensé, con algo de desilusión.

_—_Supongo que cuando acepto una cita.

Esta vez si me miró, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

_—_¿No sueles aceptar citas?

_—_No, si el chico no me gusta. Supongo que esa es la diferencia entre Rose y yo.

Vi que de nuevo una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, fui a preguntarle, pero él se adelantó:

_—_Entonces, ¿desde cuando no tienes una cita?

El sonrojo volvió a mi rostro, y desvié la mirada. ¿De verdad tenía que responder a esa pregunta? Le miré de reojo, y vi que mantenía la sonrisa, pero en sus ojos pude apreciar que realmente quería saber la respuesta. Y ante aquella mirada, no pude resistirme:

_—_Hace tiempo ya –me encogí de hombros, no queriendo dar más explicaciones.

_—_Ah –dijo solamente.

Continué con mi labor de cortar las verduras, pensando que no diría nada más, sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos, dijo con voz algo titubeante:

_—_¿Y conmigo aceptarías?

Le miré, algo confusa. Edward sin embargo tenía la vista fija en mí, aunque sus pómulos estaban ligeramente sonrojados, lo que me pareció de lo más tierno.

_—_¿Qué? –pregunté, desconcertada.

Noté que se puso un poco más nervioso, pero no por ello se echó atrás:

_—_¿Conmigo no aceptarías una…?

No terminó la frase, ya que mi teléfono móvil empezó a sonar en el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón. Sin embargo, no me inmuté. Quería saber que era aquello que me quería pedir Edward.

_—_¿No vas a responder? –preguntó, medio riendo.

_—_Prefiero saber que ibas a preguntarme.

Su anterior determinación parecía haberse esfumado, no obstante, yo no me daba por vencida.

_—_No es importante –se encogió de hombros.

_—_Pero quiero saberlo –insistí. El móvil dejó de sonar, por lo que él suspiró y con una sonrisa nerviosa me preguntó:

_—_¿Aceptarías una cita conmigo?

Me quedé algo en shock, pero mi mente funcionó por si sola, al decir:

_—_Sí.

El rostro de Edward pasó de mostrar una gran sorpresa a una inmensa alegría. Cuando me di cuenta de la situación enrojecí hasta la coronilla, y él rió alegremente.

_—_Hoy es viernes. ¿Quieres que salgamos mañana?

_—_Vale –desvié la mirada, totalmente avergonzada. Edward en cambio, parecía encantado con la situación, y con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro, se puso manos a la obra con la cena.

_—_Por cierto –dijo al cabo de un rato- ¿no vas a ver quién ha llamado?

Con todo el tema de la cita, me había olvidado completamente de la llamada. Miré mi móvil, y vi que era un número de móvil que no tenía guardado. Como solía hacer en esos casos, volví a guardar el teléfono, ignorando la llamada. Si fuera algo urgente, ya habrían vuelto a llamar.

La tensión entre Edward y yo se esfumó durante la cena, entre bromas y demás comentarios. Pero también noté que la confianza entre los dos había aumentado, y no quería admitir cuanto me gustaba eso, por que, a fin de cuentas, ¿des de cuando lo conocía? ¿una semana? ¡No podía gustarme tanto! Pero en cambio, había aceptado una cita con él.

_—_¿Estás bien?

La voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos. Habíamos terminado de cenar, y estábamos repantigados en el sofá. Él me había dicho algo antes, peor yo, sumida en un debate interno, no me había dado cuenta.

_—_¡Sí! –intenté disimular_—_solo estoy algo cansada, lo siento, ¿qué decías?

_—_Decía que si querías ver una película.

_—_Oh, me da igual. Los viernes Rose, Alice y yo solíamos ver series, pero una película…

El sonido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose me impidió terminar la frase. Más lo hizo el aspecto que mostraba Rosalie, al entrar en el salón, con el maquillaje corrido, a causa de las gruesas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

_—_¡Rose! –grité, levantándome corriendo del sofá, mientras ella venía a abrazarme y a llorar en mi hombro- ¡¿qué te ha pasado? ¡¿te ha hecho algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Me dijo algo que no entendí, a causa de la voz quebrada y el hipo. Edward me ayudó a llevarla hasta su habitación, donde la acostamos. Él nos dejó solas, gesto por el que le dirigí una sonrisa de agradecimiento, mientras abrazaba a Rosalie, que seguía llorando desconsolada.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, es un poco más largo que el anterior eh? jeje**

**Sobre la llamada, solo diré que no es quien pensáis :) pero me gustaría que me dijerais vuestras opiniones :D**

**Muchas gracias a **Paolastef, charis **y **EdwardKaname **por dejarme vuestra opinión! Gracias a vosotras aún me motivo para seguir la historia jeje gracias también a los favoritos y alertas :)**

**Y no sé que más decir...solo que tengo un blog donde lo más seguro es que suba algunos adelantos de mis historias originales y fics...estáis invitadas a pasaros, no hace falta decirlo! ;)**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

_Ali._


	6. Sábado

**Personajes de Meyer, trama mía, lo de siempre vamos xD**

* * *

**Se busca compañero de piso**

**6. Sábado**

* * *

Me quedé aquella noche durmiendo con ella, aunque realmente no dormimos, ya que se pasó la noche sollozando y repitiendo una y otra vez el mismo discurso sobre el mal corazón de los hombres y lo poco que se debería confiar en ellos. Me había contado que había pasado. Royce le había dicho que ese día no podían quedar, que tenia mucho trabajo. Igualmente, Rose había ido a su apartamento, para darle una sorpresa, aunque la sorpresa la había recibido ella, al ver a su novio medio desnudo en el sofá, con una chica debajo de él en las mismas condiciones.

_—_Son unos cerdos. ¡No te fíes de los hombres, Bells, que tú eres muy crédula! –fue como terminó su historia, para luego empezar con su discurso que tan bien me sabia ya a las seis de la mañana.

A las siete, cuando ya había logrado dormirse, me levanté como pude y fui a mi habitación. Dormí toda la mañana, y me levanté a la una del mediodía, ya que mi estómago pedía alimento. Cuando salí de la habitación, mis pies siguieron el rastro de un olor exquisito, para guiarme hasta la cocina, donde encontré a Edward haciendo la comida.

_—_ Buenos días –me sonrió, y noté como se me aceleraba el pulso_. ¡No te sonrojes, no te sonrojes!_, repetía mi mente una y otra vez.

_—_Buenos días –repetí en un susurro, mientras me acercaba para ver que estaba cocinando.

_—_Son espaguetis. ¿Cómo está Rosalie? –preguntó.

_—_¿No se ha levantado todavía?

_—_Que yo sepa no.

_—_Será mejor que la dejemos dormir, entonces –suspiré_—_no ha pasado muy buena noche.

_—_Ni tú tampoco, por las horas a las que te has levantado. ¿Seguro que está noche te apetece salir?

Por más que lo pensé, ahora sí que no pude evitar sonrojarme. Asentí, mirándome los pies, y escuché una risita por su parte.

_—_¿Y este coqueteo? –preguntó la voz de Rosalie detrás de mí.

Me giré, para verla apoyada en el marco de la puerta y con una sonrisa en los labios.

_—_No…no hay…coqueteo alguno –dije entre balbuceos, y deduje que con la cara completamente sonrojada, a decir por el intenso calor que sentía en el rostro. ¡Malditos genes heredados de mi padre!

_—_Lo que tú digas. ¡Oh, Ed, estás preparando la comida! Más te vale que esté bueno, que tengo el corazón roto y solo quiero comer cosas deliciosas.

Y dicho esto, salió de la cocina con una gran carcajada.

_—_¿Seguro que tiene el corazón roto? –preguntó Edward, con una ceja alzada y mirando por donde Rosalie había desaparecido.

Me limité a reír, y a ayudarle a preparar la comida. Rosalie estaba afectada por lo de anoche, eso lo sabía, pero para alguien que no la conociera, sería imposible verlo. Rose era la más fuerte de las tres. Si algo la afectaba, no solía mostrarlo, no por vergüenza, sino porque no quería preocupar a las personas de su alrededor. Sin embargo, a Alice y a mí nunca nos engañaba.

Por la tarde, fui a la habitación de Rose, donde se había encerrado mi amiga después de comer. Había dudado si contarle lo de la cita, pero había decidido que era lo que debía hacer, ya que de lo contrario posiblemente se molestaría.

Encontré a Rosalie escuchando música, estirada en medio de la cama. Cuando abrí la puerta me miró de forma interrogativa, así que me apresuré a sentarme a su lado.

_—_Está noche tengo una cita con Edward.

_—_¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Y me lo dices ahora?

Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya había sacado su móvil y estaba llamando a Alice, con el altavoz puesto. Solo agradecía a Dios que Edward en aquel momento había salido a comprar helado de vainilla, petición, o más bien orden, de Rosalie.

_—_ ¿Qué pasa? Estaba haciendo la siesta Rose…_—_respondió una adormilada Alice.

_—_¡Bella tiene esta noche una cita con Edward!

Bien, la habitación se llenó de gritos, y a continuación de preguntas de cómo surgió la cita, donde iríamos, que me iba a poner. Ahora recordaba porqué no contaba demasiado sobre mi vida privada. La tarde pasó realmente deprisa, a pesar de mi continua tortura. Cuando Edward volvió con el helado, Rosalie le mandó ir a su habitación y que no saliera hasta las nueve.

Mis amigas, Rosalie en cuerpo presente y Alice des de el móvil, me hicieron poner un vestido negro, de palabra de honor, que me hicieron comprar hacia tiempo y que yo incluso me había olvidado de su existencia, pero que sin duda era perfecto para la ocasión. Rosalie me maquilló y me hizo un recogido incluso. En situaciones normales, me hubiera negado por completo, pero sabía que así se animaría un poco, de forma que la dejé hacer.

Y así, se hicieron las nueve.

.

.

_—_ ¡¿Pero estás loco? ¡Esto es increíblemente caro!

_—_ ¿Y qué? ¡Invito yo!

_—_ ¡No me parece justo!

_—_ Pues te aguantas.

Y con esas palabras, Edward salió del Volvo, estacionado enfrente del ostentoso restaurante donde íbamos a cenar. Antes de que me diera cuenta, él ya había abierto mi puerta y me tendía una mano para ayudarme a bajar, como buen caballero. Bajé, cogiendo su mano, pero haciendo una mueca, por lo que soltó una risita, la cual ignoré. Sin embargo, no soltó mi mano hasta que no nos sentamos en la mesa, lo que hizo que una extraña pero agradable sensación se instalase en mi estómago.

Nos pasamos hablando y haciendo bromas durante casi toda la cena. Era increíble la confianza que le había cogido a Edward, conociéndolo tan solo de una semana. Era como si le conociese de toda la vida, y no me molestaba hablar con él sobre cualquier tema. Sin embargo, durante el postre, noté que se había puesto nervioso.

_—_¿Pasa algo? –pregunté.

_—_ ¿Eh? Ah, no…

_—_ ¿Y porqué estás nervioso?

_—_No estoy nervioso –replicó, como de costumbre. Creo que se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito el llevarme la contraria. Iba a darme por vencida, cuando de repente, volvió a levantar la mirada, la cual mostraba una seriedad que no le había visto antes- Bella, tengo que decirte algo, pero no sé como hacerlo.

_—_Puedes decirme lo que sea –le sonreí, pero él no me devolvió la sonrisa. Tan solo respiró hondo y me miró fijamente.

_—_ Bella, yo te…

Pero no terminó la frase, ya que la melodía de mi móvil le interrumpió. Iba a ignorarlo, ya que quería saber que me tenía que decir Edward, pero visto lo acontecido la noche anterior, no me pareció buena idea.

Saqué mi móvil, y mis miedos aumentaron al ver que se trataba de Rosalie. Ella nunca me llamaría sabiendo que estaba en medio de una cita.

_—_¿Rose? –pregunté al descolgar.

_—_ Bella, será mejor que volváis a casa –dijo, y por su tono de voz pude deducir que estaba preocupada.

_—_ ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?

_—_ Bueno…el hermano de Edward está aquí, y quiere hablar con él.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Me debéis odiar por tanto tiempo sin actualizar, y encima con esto que me parece poco, pero más vale esto que nada xD Los exámenes los termino el lunes, pero estoy que me subo por las paredes, y encima sin notas...¡voy a morir! Espero que el próximo capítulo no se haga tanto de rogar, que la inspiración viene cuando le da la gana, la muy maldita.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi :) Adelanto -aunque eso ya lo habrías deducido- que en el próximo sale Emmett y que las cosas se complicaran un poco para estos dos...**

**¡Nos leemos pronto, lo prometo!**

**¡Un beso!**

_Ali._


	7. Verdad

**Personajes de Meyer, historia mía, y todo eso, vamos lo de siempre xD**

* * *

**Se busca compañero de piso**

**7. Verdad**

* * *

Después de colgar, miré a Edward, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

_—_Será mejor que regresemos a casa.

_—_¿Por qué? ¿Está bien Rose?

_—_Sí, pero tu hermano está en casa, y quiere hablar contigo.

Edward empalideció solo escuchar esas palabras. Llamó al camarero y rápidamente pagó, aunque me opuse, pero él no me dejó protestar mucho, ya que me cogió de la mano y me llevó de nuevo hacia el coche. El camino hacia el apartamento fue bastante tenso. Edward tenía la mandíbula tensa, y apretaba el volante fuertemente.

_—_Edward, ¿te encuentras bien? – no pude evitar preguntar, pero él solo se limitó a asentir.

Me pregunté que motivo tendría el hermano de Edward para querer hablar con él de forma tan precipitada, y también me extrañaba y preocupaba la actitud que había adoptado Edward al respecto. Cuando llegamos al apartamento, Edward aparcó magistralmente en un hueco que había cerca. Fui a bajar, pero su mano tomando mi brazo me lo impidió.

_—_Bella, quiero pedirte una cosa –me dijo, cuando me giré hacia él. Me miraba fijamente, y era imposible negarme a nada que él me pidiera. No con esa mirada, que tal era su intensidad, que no pude decir nada, solo asentir_—_ por favor, lo que escuches ahí arriba, no me juzgues por ello. Quiero hablar contigo después, ¿vale?

_—_¿Por qué debería juzgarte? –pregunté, con el ceño fruncido.

_—_No quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada de mí. ¿Me prometes que después me dejarás explicártelo todo?

_—_¿Explicarme qué? –quise saber, ahora asustada por lo que estaba pasando, ya que no entendía nada.

_—_Solo prométemelo, por favor.

Con esa mirada de súplica, no podía negarme. ¡Qué poder de manipulación, cielo santo!

_—_Te lo prometo, pero…

_—_Gracias –Edward sonrió, y a continuación, se inclinó y me dio un suave beso en la frente, cosa que disparó mi pulso e hizo que mi cara se volviera de un intenso color escarlata. Sin embargo, Edward no pareció reparar en ese dato, ya que salió rápidamente del Volvo, e incluso tuvo tiempo de abrirme de nuevo la puerta, ya que yo aún estaba algo en shock.

Subimos al apartamento, y noté como Edward estaba hecho un mar de nervios. Tuve el impulso de cogerle la mano, pero no me pareció apropiado, no quería ser tan atrevida. Edward fue a abrir la puerta del apartamento, pero ésta se abrió, o mejor dicho, la abrió Rosalie, que nos miraba preocupada.

_—_Menos mal que habéis llegado, Edward tu hermano…

_—_¿Está aquí? –la interrumpió el aludido.

_—_Está en el salón.

Edward hizo a un lado a Rosalie y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia el salón. Rose y yo le seguimos, sin decir nada.

_—_¡Ed! –dijo una voz atronadora en el salón.

Cuando entré, vi a un chico, o mejor dicho un armario. Era un poco más alto que Edward, y tenía el pelo un poco más oscuro y rizado, pero sus ojos eran de la misma tonalidad de verde. Sus facciones eran atractivas, y a pesar de la seriedad del momento, parecía bastante jovial. Y era musculoso. Muy musculoso. Miré a Rose de reojo, ya que ese era su ideal de chico, pero mi amiga parecía realmente preocupada por la situación.

_—_¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? –inquirió Edward, que se encontraba cara a su hermano, y de espaldas a nosotras.

_—_¿Así recibes a tu querido hermano? Además, eso debería preguntártelo yo.

_—_¡Me dijiste que te ibas a mudar a Nueva York por un tiempo indefinido!

_—_Cambio de planes. ¡Vamos, Ed, podrías habérmelo dicho!

_—_¡Pensaba contártelo cuando regresaras! Ni siquiera me habías avisado, es más, has tenido que venir aquí y montar todo este paripé.

_—_No me cogías el teléfono, y menos mal que el chico me dio la dirección…

_—_¿Qué chico?

_—_Eso no importa. Edward, si vas a cambiarte de apartamento, deberías haberlo consultado conmigo…

_—_¿No lo sabías? –no pude evitar preguntar. Rosalie me miró, sorprendida por mi intervención. El hermano de Edward me miró, pero Edward no, es más, se había tensado al escucharme hablar, a decir por la rigidez de sus hombros.

_—_Tú debes de ser Bella –sonrió el chico- yo soy Emmett, perdón por no presentarme antes. Pues no, he estado en Nueva York hasta esta mañana.

_—_Pero eso no puede ser, Edward dijo que…

Recordaba perfectamente lo que él me había dicho cuando le había preguntado porqué quería mudarse:

"_- Mi hermano es arquitecto, y necesita mucho espacio. Solo vivimos él y yo, por lo que no es un piso demasiado grande, y había decidido mudarme para que pudiera trabajar mejor. Llevo ya algunas semanas buscando piso, aunque no me ha gustado ninguno, aún."_

_—_Te mentí –susurró entonces Edward, girándose hacia mí, con la mirada gacha.

_—_¿Qué?

_—_Te mentí –repitió- Emmett y yo vivimos juntos, en un apartamento bastante grande debo añadir. Emmett se tuvo que ir hace unas semanas a Nueva York y…

_—_Y no querías vivir solo, ¿a que sí? –intervino Rosalie, con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Edward le sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

_—_Déjalo Rose, no voy a mentir más. No, el verdadero motivo fue que…_—_Edward dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia mí, e inspirando hondo, dijo de golpe_—_ estoy enamorado de ti desde hace años Bella, pero nunca había podido hablar contigo, y vi mi oportunidad de acercarme a ti cuando vi el anuncio…

Mi mente aún no procesaba bien lo que Edward estaba diciendo. En verdad, no estaba procesando bien tanta información, ni nada de lo que estaba pasando aquella noche.

_—_¿Qu-qué?

_—_Bella, no lo hice con mala intención. Alice y Jasper…

_—_¿Alice y Jasper? –repetí, ahora más perdida que antes. ¿De qué conocía él a Alice y a Jasper?

Edward respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse, así que Rosalie quien me respondió:

_—_Jasper es el mejor amigo de Edward. Ayudaron a Edward a decidirse para que viniera...

_—_¿Cómo? –mi voz era casi inaudible llegados a este punto.

_—_Bella…_—_intervino de nuevo Edward.

_—_¿Ha sido todo una mentira entonces? –le interrumpí, por fin entendiendo_—_ ¡Creí que eras honesto cuando viniste aquí y soltaste toda aquella parafernalia! –no pude evitar gritar. Y para mi humillación, mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Genial- ¡Es por eso que te escogí, maldita sea! ¡¿Y ahora me dices que todo era para acercarte más a mí?

_—_Bella, escucha…

_—_¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Ahora mismo no quiero ni verte!

Y dicho esto corrí hacia mi habitación, donde me encerré. No sé quien me llamó, ni quien me siguió. Solo cerré la puerta con pestillo y me eché sobre la cama. Puede que hubiera sido un poco dura con Edward, pero realmente odiaba que me mintieran. Y por lo visto, no había sido Edward solamente. Rosalie también estaba al tanto de la situación. Y Alice y Jasper. ¿Había alguien que no me hubiera mentido en todo ese tiempo?

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Perdón de nuevo por la tardanza, ha sido un mes de altibajos, entre buenas y malas noticias, y no he tenido tiempo para ponerme delante del word ni una sola vez. Pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo :) **

**Espero que os haya gustado, y me gustaría que me dijerais que os ha parecido el capitulo en sí. No sé, a lo mejor os ha parecido desmedida la reacción de Bella, pero ya digo también que es una reacción impulsiva xD Emmett a partir de ahora saldrá más. Y creo que no tengo mucho más que decir jaja**

**De verdad, os agradezco mucho, muchísimo, que me dejéis reviews. Suben mucho el ánimo la verdad :D ¡Ahora mismo os respondo!**

**¡Un beso y hasta el siguiente capi!**

_Ali._


	8. Un beso

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama mía...vamos lo de siempre, que más os tengo que contar que no sepáis ya xD**

**Ah! Este capi va dedicado a **LizBrandon**, tal y como le prometí :D**

**Se busca compañero de piso**

**8. Un beso**

* * *

**POV Bella**

Por fin, conseguí conciliar el sueño pasadas las seis de la mañana, por lo que no era de extrañar que me despertara a las cuatro de la tarde. Me levanté y me miré al espejo que tenía en mi habitación, y debía reconocer que estaba horrible. Pronunciadas ojeras y ojos rojos de tanto llorar, con el pelo increíblemente revuelto. Diciendo que daba pena verme era quedarme corta. Fui a salir de la habitación para ir al baño, pero mi mano se paralizó en el pomo de la puerta. ¿Habría alguien en casa? En ese caso, no me apetecía encontrarme con nadie. Afiné el oído, pero no escuché nada, pero de todas formas salí con precaución. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño y allí me encerré, con intención de bañarme tranquilamente.

Y eso hice. Intenté no pensar en nada, solo en lo relajante que estaba resultando aquel baño. Cuando mi piel empezó a arrugarse, decidí salir. Me había vuelto a poner aquella ropa tan cómoda que tenía para ir por casa, unos pantalones viejos de chándal y una gran camisa vieja del equipo favorito de béisbol de mi padre, cuando mi móvil, el cual había llevado conmigo, empezó a sonar. Prácticamente cogí el teléfono sin mirar, esperando que fuera Edward, pidiendo verme para pedirme disculpas de nuevo, pero la persona del otro lado de la línea fue la que menos me esperaba escuchar.

.

.

**POV Edward**

_—_Venga, Ed, no te desanimes –me dijo Alice, sentada en el sofá que se encontraba delante de mí.

Estábamos en el apartamento que compartíamos Emmett y yo. Rosalie había llegado hacía una hora y decía que Bella aún no había salido de su habitación. Después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, dudaba enormemente que todo se arreglara. Si había algo que Bella odiara con todas sus fuerzas, eso eran las mentiras, y yo la había engañado. Quizá, debería haber seguido el método tradicional, haberme presentado la próxima vez que la hubiera visto en el campus o por la calle. Ahora, sin embargo, cualquier mínima posibilidad que tenía con ella, se había esfumado por completo, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

_—_Alice, no puedo animarme…_—_dije, con mi cabeza entre mis manos.

_—_Si de algo estoy segura, es de que Bella te perdonará. No está en su naturaleza guardar rencor, y tú le gustas. Puede que ayer reaccionara un poco mal, pero ya verás como te perdonará, tampoco has hecho algo tan malo.

_—_Pero le he mentido.

_—_Es verdad que ella se toma las mentiras muy a pecho, pero la conozco también lo suficiente como para saber que ahora está esperando a que la llames –esa era la voz de Rosalie.

Levanté la cabeza para ver como entraba en el salón, seguida de Emmett y Jasper, que llevaban algunas bebidas y palomitas.

_—_Lo que vas a hacer ahora –me dijo Jasper, sentándose a mi lado, y tendiéndome el teléfono inalámbrico de casa- es llamarla y decirle que quieres hablar con ella.

_—_No querrá hablar contigo.

_—_Eso no lo sabes –intervino mi hermano, que había cogido asiento junto a Rosalie en el otro sofá.

Suspiré y cogí el teléfono resignado. Marqué el número, y aunque me lo pensé un poco, finalmente le di al botón de llamada. Todos en el salón estaban conteniendo el aliento, mientras el teléfono estaba pegado a mi oreja, y yo escuchaba con el corazón en un puño los pitidos que señalaban que estaba llamando. Sin embargo, Bella no lo cogió. Dejé el teléfono a un lado, enfadado.

_—_Voy a probar yo –Alice cogió su móvil e intentó llamar, sin éxito.

_—_Será mejor que vayamos y hables personalmente con ella –sentenció Rosalie.

_—_Pero, ¿y si no quiere verme?

_—_Querrá.

Con esa mirada y ese tono, cualquiera le decía que no. Rápidamente, nos pusimos todos en marcha de nuevo hasta el apartamento. Quedamos en que yo hablaría primero con Bella, y luego los demás, ya que también querían disculparse. Pero al llegar, nos encontramos el apartamento vacío.

_—_¿Dónde habrá ido está chica ahora? –se preguntó Rosalie en voz alta.

_—_Iré a buscarla –dije, decidido. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y esperaba que no fuera verdad.

.

.

**POV Bella**

El parque estaba vacío cuando llegué, por lo que me senté un rato, esperando. Jacob apareció al cabo de cinco minutos, y venía corriendo.

_—_Siento el retraso. ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó, sentándose a mi lado.

_—_Bien –respondí, forzando una sonrisa. Había quedado con él, pero sin demasiadas ganas. No pretendía que aquello fuera una cita ni nada parecido, solo quería saber que me tenía que decir y luego volver a casa, a mi habitación.

_—_¿Has hablado con Emmett?

_—_¿Conoces a Emmett? –pregunté, con el ceño fruncido.

_—_En verdad, no –sonrió Jacob ampliamente- pero conseguí su teléfono y hable con él. Verás, cuando me enteré que Cullen había conseguido la plaza, me molesté bastante, y así se lo conté a mis amigos. Uno de ellos, Sam, que conoce a Emmett, me contó que le extrañaba la historia de Edward, ya que su hermano se encontraba en Nueva York. Así que decidí ponerme en contacto con su hermano, porque no podía dejar que te engañaran de esa forma. Lo hice todo por ti Bella.

Tardé un poco en procesar la información. Entonces, ¿todo aquel jaleo lo había armado Jacob? El chico ahora me miraba con esperanza en los ojos, como si después de todo lo que había hecho, y que ahora me había contado, fuese a lanzarme a sus brazos y proclamarle mi amor eterno. Pues lo llevaba claro.

_—_¿Sabes, Jacob? –dije, intentando mantener la calma_—_ si hay algo que odie más que las mentiras, eso es la gente egocéntrica. Tú no hiciste eso por mí, lo hiciste por ti. Pero ni aún haciendo venir a Emmett para que destapara la mentira de Edward, ni nada parecido, hará que llegues a gustarme. Lo siento mucho.

Me levanté, dispuesta a irme, pero Jacob me cogió del brazo, reacio a dejarme ir.

_—_¡Lo hice por ti Bella! ¿Por qué no me crees?

_—_Porque ya me mentiste una vez.

Jacob se me quedó mirando, con los ojos entrecerrados. Me cogió más fuerte por el brazo, y con el otro libre, me inmovilizó el otro.

_—_¡Suéltame! –grité, pero él parecía no escucharme_—_ ¡He dicho que me sueltes, Jacob!

Sin embargo, él fue acercando su rostro al mío, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Meneé la cabeza, intentado evitar lo que parecía inevitable. Pero cuando los labios de Jacob estaban a centímetros de los míos, hubo una sacudida, y de repente me vi liberada del agarre de Jacob. Miré, y vi a Jacob en el suelo, con Edward entre nosotros dos.

_—_No te vuelvas a acercar a ella –dijo, con voz amenazante.

_—_¿Y justo me lo dices tú? –rió Jacob, levantándose del suelo_—_ ¿la persona a la que ella más odia?

_—_No odio a Edward –repuse, sin poder evitar callarme— en cambio, a ti ahora mismo no quiero verte ni en pintura.

Jacob me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con los puños apretados.

_—_Tienes las de perder, Black. –le advirtió Edward, señalando con la cabeza detrás de él. Seguí la dirección que indicaba, y vi a Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett, viendo divertidos la escena— así que lárgate y no hagas más el ridículo, venga.

Jacob nos dirigió una mirada furibunda a mí a Edward, antes de irse. Cuando me di cuenta de que el peligro había pasado, dejé escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo por los nervios, y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la espalda de Edward, que en aquel momento se tensó.

_—_Gracias –susurré. Supe que él me había escuchado, ya que relajó su postura. Lentamente se giró y envolvió mi cuerpo con sus brazos, despacio, por si quería apartarme. Pero yo no quería.

_—_¿Estás bien? –preguntó, con voz apenas audible.

_—_Ahora sí. Siento lo de anoche, no debería haberme puesto de esa manera –dije, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

_—_Pero tenías razón. No debía haberte mentido.

_—_Bueno, pero estás perdonado –alcé mi cabeza, para mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Sabía que estaba ruborizada, pero me sentía más valiente que nunca— así que no importa.

_—_¿De verdad? –los dos orbes esmeraldas brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Y eso hacía que una sensación de calidez se apoderara de mi pecho, porque, al fin y al cabo, sabía que el motivo de esa alegría era yo, y no había cosa que quisiera más en el mundo.

_—_Yo también te amo –respondí, poniéndome de puntillas y uniendo sus labios con los míos. Sentí que Edward sonreía, y no pude evitar sonreír yo también. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

* * *

**¡Hola! No es un capi tan largo como quería, pero ya que no viene bien la inspiración, he decidido subirlo tal y como está, espero que os haya gustado :D **

**En verdad quería hacerlo más triste, y que las cosas se arreglaran más adelante, pero es que mi estado de ánimo este último mes me impide escribir cosas tristes...puede que incluso un día escriba un fic sobre ello, quien sabe xD**

**¡Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews! Siento no poder responderos, pero me alegráis el día de verdad :) Habéis visto que he dedicado el capi a **LizBrandon**, os recomiendo que os paséis por sus fics, son geniales! **

**Y creo que no tengo mucho más que decir, solo que, ¡hasta el próximo capi! (Porque el fic aún no ha terminado xD)**

**¡Un beso!**

_Ali. _


	9. Epilogo

**Personajes de Meyer, pero la trama es mía, vamos lo de siempre xD**

* * *

**Se busca compañero de piso**

**Epilogo**

* * *

_—_Un placer haberos tenido de inquilinas chicas –dijo con un suspiro la señora Smith- pero, ¿porqué no ha venido ese chico tan guapo que ocupaba esa tercera plaza? Me hubiera gustado despedirme de él.

_—_Tenia cosas que hacer –respondí, de forma un tanto brusca. Rosalie y Alice rieron con disimulo, a mi lado.

Nos despedimos una última vez de aquella mujer tan molesta, que había sido nuestra casera durante todos aquellos años de universidad. Nos encaminamos hacia el que había sido nuestro piso hasta la fecha, durante todo aquel tiempo. Aún no me podía creer que hubiéramos terminado la universidad y fuéramos a empezar con nuestro primer trabajo profesional.

Habíamos terminado la carrera, y el sitio donde trabajaríamos –Rosalie en un bufete de abogados y yo en un periódico- estaba a la otra punta de la ciudad. Nuestros puestos de trabajo estaban realmente a una esquina cada uno, así que habíamos buscado un nuevo apartamento las dos juntas, y casualmente encontramos uno cerca del de Edward y Emmett. No estaba excesivamente cerca de nuestro trabajo, pero tenía una buena comunicación, así que nos lo quedamos. Alice tampoco trabajaría lejos de nosotras, y se quedaba igualmente en el piso de Jasper.

_—_La señora Smith creo que nunca olvidará a Edward –comentó Rose, con una risita.

_—_Tienes suerte de que sea mayor, sino creo que tendrías competencia –la secundó Alice.

_—_Vale, ya está bien. Tenéis suerte de que una vieja loca no se haya fijado en vuestros novios.

_—_Una vieja loca que ya nunca volveremos a ver –sonrió Alice- es de lo único que no siento tristeza, si soy sincera.

_—_Pues tú aún la veías poco, desde que te fuiste con Jasper.

_—_Es verdad, desde que vino para conocer a Edward, venía cada domingo, la muy pesada –bufé. Si mi novio no hubiera sido tan encantador, posiblemente tan solo la hubiéramos visto un par de veces al año.

Mis amigas rieron, ante mi desgracia. Con esa conversación, llegamos delante del edificio que habíamos llamado "nuestra casa" todo aquel tiempo.

_—_Creo que voy a volver a llorar –dijo Alice, sin despegar la vista de la fachada del edificio.

Antes de que dijera nada, le pasé un pañuelo, el cual agradeció, antes de volver a llorar como una magdalena, y es que esa mañana ya había llorado bastante. Rosalie y yo la abrazamos, también bastante sentimentales.

_—_Pero Ali, tú hace dos años que no vivías aquí…

_—_¡Pero era mi segunda casa! –lloraba mi amiga, mientras a la vez una sonrisa nostálgica se posaba en sus labios, al igual que en los míos.

_—_Es verdad. Aquí hemos pasado muchos buenos momentos.

_—_¡Fue gracias a este edificio que tú y Edward empezasteis a salir! –recordó Alice, ahora más animada- y como consecuencia de ello, también Emmett y Rose.

Intercambié una mirada con Rose, que reía. Emmett y ella habían empezado una relación unos meses después que Edward y yo. Al parecer, se habían gustado desde un principio, pero Rosalie tardó un poco en poder confiar plenamente en él, debido a la racha de chicos que llevaba últimamente. Sin embargo, Emmett supo mostrarle que él no era como los otros chicos, y ella le creyó, y así seguían hasta la fecha, felices como perdices.

_—_Realmente, tenemos que agradecérselo a la señora Smith, que fue la que nos hizo buscar un nuevo compañero de piso.

_—_No, en verdad me lo tenéis que agradecer a mí, o en todo caso a Jazz. Si él no me hubiera pedido que me fuera a vivir con él, no hubierais tenido que ir a hablar con la vieja bruja esa, y no hubierais tenido que buscar un nuevo compañero de piso, y Edward nunca se hubiera atrevido a hablar con Bella –volvió a intervenir Alice.

Ahora caminábamos hacia nuestra cafetería predilecta, que se encontraba a dos esquinas del que hasta la fecha había sido nuestro apartamento de estudiantes. Ese día, fuimos a entregar las llaves del nuestro ya antiguo apartamento de estudiantes a la casera, la señora Smith, junto con Alice que había querido acompañarnos, y habíamos pasado por delante del edificio a propósito, como motivo de despedida. Al igual que nuestro café matutino en aquella cafetería a la que no volveríamos diariamente. Los chicos no tardarían en unirse a nosotras, ya que no les habíamos querido hacer madrugar.

_—_Tu forma de relatar los eventos producto de la casualidad es impresionante, Alice –dijo Rosalie, mientras entrábamos en la cafetería.

_—_¿A caso lo niegas? Y no era casualidad, era el destino.

_—_De verdad, prefiero no volver a entrar en el debate casualidad-destino…

_—_Pedimos nuestros cafés y nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre, la cual ya tenía sus tres sillas de más correspondientes.

_—_Por cierto, Bella, ¿qué fue del chico aquel que intentó separaros a Edward y a ti? –quiso saber Alice.

_—_¿Jacob? –pregunté después de beber un poco de mi café.

_—_¡Sí! ¿Qué fue de él después de los rumores?

El tema de Jacob no terminó con la escena del parque. Después, intentó separarnos a Edward y a mí mediante rumores falsos. Intentó hacer creer a Edward que yo me veía con otro chico, confabulándose con chicas que iban detrás de mi novio. Sin embargo, Edward no les creyó, ya que cuando decían haberme visto con otro chico, se encontraba conmigo. Después de aquello, pareció darse por vencido finalmente con respecto a mí, al ver que yo cada vez le hacía menos caso. Y al final, terminé por no verle más.

_—_No sé…desde entonces que no le veo. Tampoco es que me moleste mucho.

Rosalie y Alice sonrieron, pero una risa detrás de mí me llamó más la atención.

_—_Como no, tú siempre tan sincera.

Me giré gustosa para recibir un beso en la mejilla por parte de mi novio, al que seguían Jasper y Emmett, que se sentaron junto a Alice y Rosalie., y empezaban a hablar, dejándonos a Edward y a mí un poco de privacidad.

_—_¿Hablabais de Black? –me preguntó Edward.

_—_Del mismo. ¿Has sabido algo más de él?

Edward negó con la cabeza, mientras cogía mi café y le daba un sorbo.

_—_¡Eh! Ese es mío.

_—_¿Y no lo quieres compartir con tu atractivo novio? ¡Hemos compartido piso por más de dos años, y ahora no quieres compartir un mísero café! Eres cruel.

Por mi parte, me había perdido entre todas las tonterías que había dicho. Así que con una sonrisa, me incliné y después de darle un suave beso, le tendí mi café.

_—_¿Sabes Ed? –dijo entonces Rosalie_—_ la señora Smith se ha quedado con las ganas de despedirse de ti, pobre mujer.

_—_Pues se quedará con las ganas –respondió mi novio, con una mueca- creo que tendré pesadillas para toda la vida con esa mujer.

_—_Es que mi Eddie tiene mucho éxito con las mujeres –soltó una sonora carcajada Emmett- sobretodo con las maduritas.

_—_Emm, no me hagas recordarte lo encandilada que tenías a la tía Mildred.

Emmett desvió su mirada hacia Jasper y dijo alegremente:

_—_¿Vamos ahora a jugar una partida a la Xbox?

_—_Sí, eso, cambia de tema grandullón –dijo éste, por lo que toda la mesa rió con ganas, incluido Emmett.

Estuvimos un rato más en la cafetería, riendo y comentando anécdotas de todos aquellos años, hasta que fue hora de irse. Alice, Jasper y Rosalie se iban de compras, para desgracia del segundo, mientras Emmett se iba a aclarar unos asuntos de trabajo.

Edward y yo decidimos ir a dar un paseo por nuestro parque favorito, aquel en el que empezamos a salir, y así estar un rato solos. La verdad es que el parque no había cambiado nada en aquellos años. Aún parecía que hubiera sido ayer cuando Jacob me había citado allí y había aparecido Edward, en plan caballero de brillante armadura.

_—_Echaré de menos compartir piso contigo –dijo de pronto, mientras caminábamos cogidos de la mano.

_—_Siempre puedes hacer un intercambio con Rose los fines de semana –reí. Edward se limitó a mirarme, sonriendo, y parando la marcha, se acercó a mi oído para susurrar suavemente:

_—_Te amo.

Y nunca me cansaría de escucharlo.

* * *

**¡Y SE FINI!**

**Sí, este es el final. A lo mejor no era lo que esperabais, no sé, pero no quería alargarlo más, y supongo que así no está tan mal :) **

**Estoy de vacaciones después de casi dos meses de exámenes, entended que mi cerebro no funciona demasiado bien xD **

**Espero que os haya gustado la historia en general, y el final. Avisé cuando empecé de que no sería larga y lo he cumplido. Cortita, pero espero que la hayáis disfrutado como yo, a pesar de las largas esperas xD**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis leído, y por supuesto comentado. Saber que a la gente le gusta, conocer vuestras opiniones, es lo que me inspira para escribir. De verdad muchas gracias, sobretodo a las que siempre habéis estado ahí dándome vuestro apoyo :)**

**Ahora, a ver si sigo con los fics que me quedan por terminar, y si me animo subiré uno un tanto especial ;)**

**¡Un beso enorme a todas y cada una de vosotras!**

**¡Nos leemos en mis otros fics!**

_Ali._


End file.
